1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to welding helmets, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved audio helmet apparatus wherein the welding helmet contains a radio receiver and associated speaker arrangement mounted therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To assist in entertainment of individuals during a welding procedure, a self-contained radio receiver is provided by the instant invention to overcome boredom and monotony during repetitive or uneventful periods in a welding procedure. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing such an organization with a relatively low volume output speaker arrangement to avoid distraction of an individual during a welding procedure and avoid various environmental noises to permit an individual to remain alert to various surrounding hazards. Prior art welding helmet organizations have been set forth in the prior are and have heretofore failed to provide such a self-contained unit, wherein U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,831 to Forney sets forth a welding helmet arrangement utilizing a broadcasting speaker arrangement arranged to direct a communication by an individual from interiorly of a helmet structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,534 to Goldesworthy sets forth a loud speaker arrangement in association with a safety helmet in a similar manner as the Forney organization, as noted above.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,132 to Fierro sets forth a sports helmet utilizing an air-activated heat generating element within the helmet structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,229 to Heitman sets forth a latch operated microphone switch for use with a breathing mask organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,224 to Curran sets forth a hat structure utilizing a microphone and an associated voice application organization.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved audio helmet apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing selective entertainment to an individual to minimize boredom and mental fatigue in a welding organization, and particularly during welding for extended periods of time.